


Dog Person

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [17]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked: Is Stella more or a cat person or a dog person do you think?





	Dog Person

“Neither,” Stella says.

“You just gave poor Otis a death stare. So I’m guessing cats.”

“Fish.”

“No, that’s not how this works. You have to be one or the other,” Scully argues. They are sitting in a small West Village park in October. There are more children than trees, but they didn’t feel like walking any further and dropped. Stella squints her autumn-violet eyes as she removes a glove to pick Golden Retriever hair off her black pants. “Stop already, Stell, it’s the same color as yours, there’s no difference.”

“I don’t shed.”

“So, cats then.”

“Cats are sneaky.”

Scully drops her voice, smiling widely, digging the heels of her hands into the bench as she shuffles her feet in the leaves beneath them. She tosses her hair so the wind won’t pin it to her lip balm.

“Will you just fucking pick one for the sake of this argument?” 

“I’m not an animal person. I’m a people person.”

Scully balks.

“What?” Stella protests and Scully starts to chuckle.

“I resent this,” Stella says, and though she seems genuinely baffled, there is no resentment at all in her voice, none in this whole city today. 

“You gave the owner an even dirtier look than the dog,” Scully starts to say, but most of it descends into giggling that then metastasizes into uncontrollable laughter. She puts her hand to her diaphragm to stop it from cracking open.

“I’m sorry,” Scully tries, but keeps laughing. “I just… sorry…”

“Oh fuck off, Dana. It’s not like you’re class president.”

“Hey,” Scully says, managing a straight face for just a second. She holds up a pointed finger, feels drunk on joy. “That loss is a sore topic and you know it.”

“Dog people are even worse people people than not-people-people are,” Stella insists sulkily.

“Then how did we find each other?“

“Because I was trying to fuck you,” Stella says loud enough for a couple of the playground moms to look over. Stella looks pleased with herself as Scully folds her smile between her teeth and looks at her lap. “That’s what people-people do.”


End file.
